Flores e Beijos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Naruto não sabe o que dar de presente à sua esposa no Dia dos Namorados, e por isso recorre ao filho para que o ajude. O que Hinata menos imagina é a grande surpresa que o seu marido e o seu filho estão tramando. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem a menor intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Flores y Besos", de blossom-M. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **FLORES E BEIJOS**

Um loiro mostrava-se bastante concentrado diante da papelada que tinha à sua frente, frustrava-o ter de ocupar tanto tempo com o seu escritório do que com a sua própria família, mas, como Hokage, esse era o seu dever. Um som repentino fez com que ele se afastasse de toda a sua concentração para ver o escândalo que se formava diante de si. Viu-se olhando para a sua pequena réplica, as mesmas expressões, os mesmos olhos azuis e a mesma cor dos cabelos. Mas a única coisa que o diferenciava dele eram aqueles dois bigodes de gato que o garoto tinha em cada bochecha. Achou engraçado ao ver que o garoto estava com o cenho franzido, como de costume.

\- Tsc, será que você não olha o seu calendário ? É o Dia dos Namorados ! Entendo que você não tenha o dia de folga, mas pelo menos tenha a iniciativa de dar algo de presente para mamãe... no ano passado, ela parecia triste ao ver você chegar em casa sem nem mesmo felicitá-la ou agradecê-la pelos chocolates que ela lhe fez.

Com isso, ele se pôs a pensar; sua querida esposa tinha se dado ao trabalho de lhe fazer chocolates, como de costume, mas ele chegou tarde, e só foi para o seu quarto. No dia seguinte, sua esposa não dirigiu-lhe a palavra, ele teve que pedir-lhe perdão durante todo o dia e lhe enviar buquês de flores, para que ela o perdoasse. No final do dia, ela o perdoou, claro que ele lhe deu o seu "presente" do Dia dos Namorados, mas lembrou-se do quão decepcionada e triste tinha ficado a esposa, e prometeu a si mesmo que no próximo ano ele lhe daria o melhor presente do Dia dos Namorados, e que o planejaria com antecedência. Agora que o filho estava à sua frente repreendendo-o pelas coisas que ele sempre esquecia, ele não conseguiu evitar aborrecer-se consigo mesmo por ter esquecido novamente.

\- Você tem a tarde de hoje para conseguir o presente perfeito para mamãe, se não quiser que lhe aconteça o mesmo que no ano passado - disse o seu filho.

\- Bem, acho que você já fez o senhor Hokage entender a importância do dia de amanhã, Boruto, mas não viemos por causa disso - disse Konohamaru, enquanto tentava acalmá-lo - Senhor Hokage, viemos entregar o relatório da missão de hoje...

Eles continuaram a conversar por algum tempo, depois Konohamaru saiu junto com Sarada e Mitsuki, que tinham estado no escritório o tempo todo.

\- Espere, Boruto - Boruto virou-se para ver o pai - Preciso falar com você sobre algumas questões...

\- Você não sabe o que dar de presente para mamãe, não é ? - Naruto, então, suspirou.

\- Bem, eu admito que não sei com o que presenteá-la... é por isso que estou pedindo para que você me ajude... eu sei, eu a conheço mais do que ninguém, mas... - então, Naruto ficou perdido em seus pensamentos - Para mim, a sua mãe é a pessoa mais especial deste mundo, eu não quero presenteá-la com o mesmo de sempre ou com algo comum...

\- Então dê-lhe flores de presente, mamãe adora flores - foi então que Naruto deu-lhe um tapa na testa - Ouch ! Por que isso ?

\- Buruto, eu acabei de dizer que não quero presenteá-la com o mesmo de sempre.

\- Velho estúpido, só deixe eu terminar de falar... me falaram sobre uma flor especial que não é muito freqüente consegui-la, é considerada exótica e difícil de encontrar - Boruto alçou uma sobrancelha ao ver o pai olhando-o concentrada e fixamente como se estivesse contando uma fábula. Aparentemente, estava gostando do que ele estava lhe contando - Enfim, eu achei que, como mamãe gosta das flores, ficaria mais encantada se fosse uma flor pouco comum... e sim, eu procurei a tia Ino, e ela me disse que não as vendia, por sua raridade, mas me contou sobre um possível local onde se poderia encontrá-las.

\- E como se chama esta flor ?

\- _Silene tormentosa_... achei que se eu lhe contasse tudo isso, então talvez você me ajudasse a conseguilas para mamãe e para Himawari - Buruto disse a última parte enrubescendo-se um pouco e olhando para o outro lado.

Naruto sorriu-lhe alegremente, era verdade que não tinha comunicação o suficiente com o seu filho como quando ele era pequeno, mas achava engraçado ao ver como ele se enrubescia e inflava as bochechas ao mesmo tempo; idêntico à sua querida esposa. Pensou no que Boruto tinha lhe dito e levantou-se da sua cadeira enquanto guardava o restante dos papéis que estavam em cima da sua escrivaninha. Nisso, então, entrou Shikamaru com outros documentos na mão, e olhou-o, confuso.

\- Aonde vai, _Nanadaime ?_

\- Vou conseguir o melhor presente do Dia dos Namorados para a minha esposa, _dattebayo !_ \- respondeu um Naruto muito alegre - Preciso que você me dê cobertura, está bem ?

\- E-espere, velho ! - disse Boruto, ao ver o pai saindo rapidamente do escritório.

Ambos se foram rumo ao seu destino, levou metade do dia para conseguirem encontrar as flores. Não foi fácil, já que os dois tinham a mesma falta de jeito.

* * *

\- Mami, onde eu guardo os chocolates ? - perguntou Himawari, enquanto ajudava a sua mãe na cozinha.

\- Deebaixo do bolo que está na geladeira, não quero que o seu pai e o seu irmão o vejam agora. Este ano eu o fiz mais especial e com sabores diferentes, não quero que o comam antes da hora.

\- Boruto ainda não chegou... pensei que a missão dele seria breve... quer dizer, isso foi o que ele disse antes de ir.

\- Eu estava me perguntando o mesmo até alguns minutos atrás, seu irmão não gosta de se atrasar para o jantar... - nesse mesmo intante, chegou um loiro, sem muito bom humor.

\- _Onii-chan,_ que bom que você chegou ! - disse Himawari, entusiasmada - Eu estava começando a me preocupar... não quero que nada lhe aconteça durante o caminho.

Então Boruto lhe sorriu, apesar da sua aparência de cansaço.

\- Eu disse que nunca vou deixar que me machuquem enquanto eu estiver voltando para casa, _dattebasa_ \- disse Boruto, enquanto mostrava o seu dedo polegar e piscava o olho direito.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Boruto, o jantar já está pronto - disse Hinata - Se você quiser, vá tomar um banho, e depois desça para jantar.

\- Sim, eu vou fazer isso - disse Boruto, enquanto subia os degraus.

Naquela noite, como de costume, os três jantaram juntos. Ao que tudo indicava, Naruto não iria voltar naquela noite, já que tinha muito trabalho.

"Já são nove e meia... Naruto-kun", pensava Hinata, enquanto olhava para o relógio. Ela sabia que ser Hokage não era nada fácil, mas nunca imaginou sentir tanto a falta do seu marido.

\- Mamãe, eu vou dormir, boa noite - disse Himawari, levantando-se da mesa.

\- E-está bem, não se esqueça de tomar um banho - Himawari, então, se foi, deixando Hinata a sós, olhando para o grande relógio em frente à mesa.

Boruto também já tinha ido dormir, apenas Hinata estava acordada. Ela levantou-se para lavar os pratos, arrumar a cozinha, limpar a mesa, e, entre uma coisa e outra, fazer pequenas tarefas. Ela olhou novamente para o relógio, o relógio marcava dez da noite, e seu marido ainda não chegara.

"Talvez ele também não vá voltar esta noite...", pensou ela. Estava há dias sem vê-lo, claro que o havia visitado no seu escritório nos outros dias, para levar o seu almoço, mas nem um gesto de carinho pôde receber, já que ele parecia estar enfiado demais em seus assuntos, além do fato que Shikamaru estava dando-lhe outro sermão sobre alguns documentos. Ela costumava visitá-lo sempre, não tão freqüentemente, pois sabia que seria uma distração para ele, mas a verdade era que sentia sempre a falta dele.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, decidiu ir dormir. Embora o seu dia não tivesse sido tão interessante, dava trabalho manter a casa limpa, e, no lugar dele, é claro que também cuidava de Himawari, que, embora ficasse na academia o dia todo, voltava cedo, à tarde. Olhou novamente para o relógio do seu quarto, já deitada na sua cama. Sentiu-a enorme e vazia, já que estava sema presença do seu amado marido. Ela se perguntou se ele iria esquecer que o dia seguinte era o Dia dos Namorados, já que, no ano anterior, ele tinha feito a mesma coisa; não voltou para casa na noite anterior, e no dia seguinte chegou tarde e nem sequer a felicitou. Parecia estúpido, mas, embora muitas pessoas considerassem o Dia dos Namorados como coisa de criança, ela adorava celebrá-lo com o seu amado. Perdida em seus pensamentos, olhou as horas pela última vez e deixou-se vencer pelo sono. A última coisa que pensou foi perguntar-se se o marido iria chagar tarde outra vez, no outro dia, como no ano passado.

Os raios de Sol entraram no seu quarto, iluminando o seu rosto.

\- Mamãe, acorde - disse Boruto, enquanto sacudia-a pelo ombro. Hinata abriu os olhos, surpresa.

"Teria acontecido alguma coisa ?", pensou Hinata. Não era comum que seu filho se levantasse antes dela. Quando o fazia era porque tinha pesadelos, Boruto não admitia, ou era porque não conseguia dormir por causa de alguma preocupação.

\- Vamos, mamãe, faça o café da manhã, porque eu estou com fome - disse Boruto, enquanto caminhava até a porta do quarto.

Hinata optou por se levantar e viu que horas eram; sete da manhã. Era tarde para ela, que sempre se levantava antes dessa hora para preparar o café da manhã e o almoço. Do mesmo modo, ela caminhou até a porta, onde Boruto continuava esperando-a.

\- Preciso que você ponha isto - disse Boruto, dando-lhe um lenço.

\- Por que você está me dando isso ?

\- Apenas me obedeça, e-eu vou guiá-la - disse Boruto, ao mesmo tempo que se enrubescia um pouco. Quando viu que sua mãe tinha colocado o lenço, ele a segurou pela mãoe a conduziu calmamente pelo caminho, descendo as escadas.

\- Tudo bem, você já pode tirá-lo - Hinata imaginava que o filho tinha tramado uma pequena surpresa, mas, ao tirar o lenço, deu de cara com a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto.

Muitos lindos arranjos florais cercavam a sala. Tudo estava tão bem-feito que ela não via nenhuma imperfeição. As flores eram brancas, um pouco pequenas, mas suficientes para preencher todos os espaços, já que estavam dentro de muitas cestas bastante decoradas.

\- F-feliz Dia dos Namorados, mamãe - disse Boruto, ainda enrubescido. Hinata não pôde evitar abraçá-lo fortemente e dar beijos na sua cabeleira loira.

\- Muito obrigada, Boruto - agradeceu Hinata, enquanto sentia os seus olhos lacrimejarem.

\- Mamãe, você viu tudo isso ? As flores são lindas ! - dizia uma emocionada Himawari.

\- Elas são lindas, Boruto, eu adorei...

\- V-você tem que ler o bilhete que está entre as flores - disse Boruto, ainda enrubescido com o abraço da mãe – Este presente é do estú... de papai e eu para vocês !

Então, Hinata pôde ver o bilhete. Boruto continuava enrubescido enquanto Himawari, desta vez, o abraçava. Hinata leu o que dizia:

" _Espero que você e Himawari gostem das flores, Boruto e eu as conseguimos em um lugar distante onde os jardins são grandes e belos. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, eu amo vocês !"_

Hinata não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, e deixou que uma delas rolasse.

\- Mamãe, não chore - pediu Boruto - Eu incomodei o velho para que ele me ajudasse a dar um presente especial para vocês... eu não queria vê-la triste de novo.

Hinata olhou para Boruto e abraçou-o novamente.

\- Estou chorando de felicidade, querido... eu amo vocês - disse ela, enquanto o envolvia dentro de outro grande abraço.

\- M-mas não pense que fui apenas eu... o velho também queria lhe dar o presente pessoalmente, mas me disse que tinha muito trabalho hoje, então foi ele que fez todos estes arranjos durante a noite, e veio esta manha para poder arrumar tudo... é claro que eu também o ajudei, _dattebasa_.

\- Então Naruto-kun ficou a noite toda organizando os arranjos enquanto trabalhava...

\- Sim. Tanto quanto eu, nós queríamos dar a vocês o melhor presente do Dia dos Namorados, e não são flores comuns. Nós tivemos que atravessar a floresta para chegar á outra vila vizinha - explicava Boruto, enquanto olhava-a fixamente, ainda enrubescido - Graças a papai, conseguimos chegar rápido, mas nos perdemos muitas vezes... é que esse velho estúpido é mais lerdo, e isso porque ele diz que eu sou o lerdo.

Hinata então sorriu para Boruto, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais enrubescido.

À noite, Naruto abriu a porta da sua casa com cuidado, tentando não acordar a sua família. Tirou os sapatos e, quando olhou para o sofá, viu uma Hinata profundamente adormecida. A cabeça dela estava por cima das mãos, porque, aparentemente, ela tinha ficado esperando-o. Ao ver essa imagem, sentiu o seu coração disparar a mil por hora. Sentia-se estúpido por não ter conseguido passar o Dia dos Namorados com a esposa, mas se sentia feliz por ter dado a ela um lindo presente, que representava o seu amor por ela.

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto e sorriu, ela parecia tão meiga. Ele segurou-a com cuidado e a carregou até o quarto, até deitá-la na cama. Agasalhou-a, e, quando estava caminhando para tomar um banho, sentiu alguém agarrar-lhe a manga.

\- N-não vá... - suspirou Hinata, ainda meio adormecida. Naruto se enrubesceu um pouco, mas em seguida acomodou-se ao lado dela, tocando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Querida, eu já estou em casa... - disse ele, e então deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- O-obrigada pelo presente de hoje... eu agradeço tanto por você ter tido a gentileza, as flores são lindas... - agradeceu Hinata, já acordada - Eu nunca tinha visto flores tão lindas e tão únicas como estas.

\- Elas representam o meu amor por você... quando eu olho para elas, me fazem pensar em você, em seus olhos e em sua beleza - dizia Naruto, enquanto se inclinava até ela, com tudo isso ela estava mais vermelha do que um tomate.

\- Boruto me contou sobre o percurso de vocês para poder consegui-las... lamento que você tenha passado por todo esse trabalho só para consegui-las, eu sei que você tem muito o que fazer...

\- Não importa, se são para você e para Himawari, não importa o que eu tenha de fazer - afirmou Naruto, e, depois disso, uniu os seus lábios aos dela. Beijaram-se por um tempo, até que Naruto aninhou-se por cima dela - Mas ainda falta eu dar o seu presente - disse ele, com um leve brilho nos seus olhos azuis.

\- A-amanhã você tem que trabalhar, e, além do mais, você deve estar exausto - disse Hinata, muito enrubescida.

\- É verdade... então você se junta a mim no chuveiro ?

\- S-sim... - assentiu Hinata.

E, com isso, o casal Uzumaki adormeceu profundamente, depois de terem tomado um banho. Embora o dia não tivesse sido perfeito como Naruto imaginava, preso pelo seu trabalho, ele conseguiu ver o rosto sorridente da esposa, apesar do longo dia.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Uma pequena fic Naruhina do Dia dos Namorados, super tarde, eu sei ! É minha primeira fic em espanhol, então espero que vocês gostem. Eu quis escrevê-la em espanhol, já que é a minha língua nativa, e eu queria escrever algo diferente. Tenho muitos planos com esta família tão linda !

Ainda estou trabalhando com a minha outra fic, "Of Twists & Turns", então eu espero que vocês possam esperar um pouquinho mais... eu levei tempo para conseguir me organizar, e às vezes até perco a inspiração... bem, espero que tenham gostado desta minific, a qual eu escrevi pensando no relacionamento de Boruto com o seu pai.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está a minha terceira tradução de Naruto, e também a terceira Naruto/Hinata, embora esta dê uma ênfase maior à família, no geral. De qualquer modo, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
